Game on
by Leon Blackhill
Summary: Jo's cousin Lisa is visiting and the Winchester are checking out the new roadhouse, will the Winchesters be able to resist the girls charms? adult content Dean/Jo


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, I just love it

Friday

They had been on the road, as usual, just with no hunts. It had been so boring lately, they needed some distraction otherwise they were going to go insane.

- Hey I got an idea, why don't we pay a visit to Ellen's new roadhouse, it's right on the next town – Sam suggested

- Yeah, maybe she'll have a job for us and I could use a beer – Dean replied

And they were off. The new roadhouse was different from the old one, kind of happier; they supposed it was because now it got more variety of customers, not just a bunch of old hunters drinking away the day, but normal people, and by the look of the neighbourhood they guessed it was way more of the second, next to the bar was Ellen's house, nice ,cosy white house, _"it's just missing the white picket fence"_ Dean thought they parked in front , next to the bar's entrance, got out of the car and entered the place. Ellen was behind the bar serving some guys, when she saw them enter she gave them a warm smile.

- Hey haven't seen you boys in a while –

The brother sat at the bar.

- Jo come to see who just arrived – Ellen screamed

From the back of the bar Jo came out with a bucket and a mop, she looked around and smiled as she saw the Winchesters.

- Hi Sam, hi Dean – she saluted

- Hi Jo – Sam replied

- Long time no see – Dean remarked with a grin

That grin just melted Jo completely she didn't knew what the older Winchester had that she just couldn't resist.

- Well I'm got to finish mopping the floors, but I catch up with you guys later – she said and returned to work.

- So what brings you here? – Ellen asked

- We were in town…the job has been kind of slow these days – Sam answered

- Yeah I haven't hear of anything, Jo neither, that's why she came and help out with the opening, well...anyways you're more than welcome boys we got two extra bedrooms if you rather stay here than in a creepy motel – Ellen offered

- Thanks Ellen that's…. – Dean begun

- Just one thing – she interrupted, she paused a second while Jo went outside to refill her bucket – My niece Karen is coming to spent a few weeks with us, and well she is kind of…let say very easy going with men – Sam and Dean gave her a confused look

- What I mean is she throws herself at whoever has a pretty face, and I promised my sister I'll keep an eye on her, and well Jo has always been a little crazy whenever Lisa is around, so please don't fall into their high school games – she asked them

- Yeah sure don't worry Ellen – Sam assured her

- Well I actually was talking to Mr. handsome here – Ellen said looking at Dean

- Hey! I'm totally able of controlling myself – Dean replied with a fake hurt face

- Whatever, you're warned I still got my shotgun – Ellen said with a certain shine in her eyes

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, they had gotten the message.

- Nothing to worry about – Sam reassured her and Dean nodded.

Jo returned and continued mopping.

- Hey Jo why don't you show them the guest rooms? –Ellen asked

- Ok, come along – Jo said leaving the mop aside

They followed her to the house, it was a big house the first floor was the bar, with access to the kitchen and a bathroom but separated from the living room, upstairs was a long hallway with four rooms, two small ones on one side, the other two, one on each end and on the other side the stairs and a bathroom, and outside, in front was a small parking lot and in the back was a big terrace, Jo gave them the two small rooms.

- Here we are the one on the left is mine the other is my mom's – she said turning around

- Thanks – Sam said

- Call me if you guys need anything – she offered and left

After a little debate, Dean picked the room in front of the bathroom; Sam got the one in front of the stairs, they threw their bags inside and returned to the bar.

At the bar talking to Jo was a young brunette girl with huge breast, "_my type of girl"_ Dean thought, Jo saw them coming and introduced them.

-Dean, Sam this is Lisa my cousin –

Lisa took one glance at the brothers and her eyes widened they were absolutely cute.

- Hi nice to meet ya –

- Hi – both brothers said at the same time

Ellen came through the kitchen door.

- Boys sorry to bother but could you give me a hand with some boxes in the back? –

- Sure – Sam replied

They walked in to the kitchen, leaving the two girls alone.

- I told you, Dean was definitely hot, I mean Sam's ok but Dean… - Jo said to her cousin

- Yeah he sure is something, but you know what cousin? I think he's more my kind of guy – Lisa replied

- Nah I saw him first – Jo said with a small laugh

- Saw him first? What are we in fifth grade? I tell you what, I bet you that at the end on the weekend Dean will be wrapped around mi little finger – Lisa challenged

- You're on, Dean's gonna be head over heels for me – Jo replied

- Loser cleans the bathrooms for two weeks? – Lisa suggested

- Sure, you'll better prepare your brush cous – Jo replied and they shook hands.

The bar was getting a little crowded; the girls got to work Jo cooked while Lisa served the tables and Ellen tended the bar, Dean and Sam entered, they had gone to change clothes, they had sweated a lot helping Ellen carrying those boxes, they sat at the bar and Ellen gave them a beer.

As the night grew old the customers were getting too drunk or too sleepy or both, the jukebox was playing Lifehouse's "hanging by a moment" and some couples were slowly dancing, more holding each other than actual dancing, Lisa took advantage of the scene and changing the song to Aerosmith's "I don't wanna miss a thing" asked Dean to dance.

- Thanks but I'll pass, I'm not the dancing kind of guy – he declined

- Wow are you really gonna leave a girl standing around? – she asked

- Seems that way, sorry – Dean replied

- Oh come on…please… - she asked with an innocent look and hugged her arms making her boobs to almost pop out of her shirt.

Dean couldn't say no to that, very aware of keeping his hands on her waist, she had hers wrapped around his neck, they were moving slowly at the song's rhythm, she rubbed his back then his shoulders, she grabbed his hands and move them down to her butt, Dean immediately returned his hands to her waist

- Sorry – she said with an innocent smile

They continued moving, all of the sudden she squeezed his ass, Dean jumped back in surprise, and without saying anything he sat next to his brother and drunk his beer in one big gulp.

- Dude! – Sam said with a little laugh

- What? – Dean asked looking puzzled

- I can't believe you felt right into that one, it's like the oldest trick -

- Shut up – Dean said asking Ellen another beer

- Whatever, I'm going to bed, remember Ellen, shotgun, don't do anything stupid ok? – Sam warned him and went into the house

Jo had seen her cousin's pathetic attempt to get to Dean, _"you'll have to do better than that"_ she thought.

- Here's your beer – she said placing the bottle in front of him

And retrieving the empty ones she knocked over the beer she'd just given him spilling it all over his pants, Dean quickly grabbed a napkin and started drying his pants.

- Oh I'm so sorry here let me do it – Jo said grabbing her rag, she rubbed Dean's lap with very sensual and slow moves, which were making him hot so he stood up, he was completely blushed.

- It's ok I got it – he said and rushed into the house.

When he got to his room, he took a deep breath and changed his clothes, after the night's events he wasn't coming down to the bar, he was going to stay in his room and get some sleep, he got rid of the beer smelling jeans, changed his underwear and shirt, got into bed and turned the light off, as he was finally getting sleepy he heard the door opening, he turned the nightstand lamp on again and saw Lisa, she was wearing nothing but a pair of black panties and bra, and she looked great, her long brown hair fell to her shoulders, he saw her flat abdomen with a belly button black piercing, and her bra, it didn't seem strong enough to contain her voluptuous breast, Dean sat on the bed, she seductively bite her lower lip and played with her messy hair, as Dean enjoyed the sight he could feel his arousal growing, she crawled to him slowly moving her hips, when she got to him she planted a fervent kiss on his lips, Dean couldn't help returning it, she was so hot, then he remembered Ellen's words, and pushed her away, she tried to reach him again, he got out of the room and locked himself in the bathroom.

- Aww come on baby you know you want me – she said to the bathroom's door.

- Thanks but I think I'll pass – Dean replied

"_So close" _she thought

Saturday

Dean spent the night in the bathroom, he laid on the floor his back to the door, it was a very uncomfortable sleeping position, but there was no way he was screwing it, not as long as Ellen had that shotgun.

Sam wanted to take a leak, the bathroom was closed, he saw his brother's room open, and he hopped he was the one taking over the bathroom and not paying a visit to the girls, he knocked and Dean jumped awake, he stood up and stretched himself, yawning, he opened the door and saw Sammy.

- We're leaving today – he said letting him in and rubbing at his numb back.

He returned to his room closed the door and threw himself on the bed, he fell asleep almost instantly. Jo saw Dean enter his room, it was time to prepare her next move, she had noticed her cousin's absence last night, but was relieved when she returned a few minutes later with her underwear still on, luckily she knew Lisa, she usually slept until later morning, and also she knew Dean, her next plan was going to get him, it was absolutely flawless, her mother had gone to town to run some errands, so apparently lady luck was on her side, the timing was perfect.

Dean heard Sammy get out of the bathroom, and decided to take a shower as well, Jo returned and found Dean nowhere to be seen, she entered his room and pasted a little note on the back of his door where he wouldn't miss it, then exited to continue preparing her stuff.

Dean got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and returned to his room, he felt better, the shower had help him to try forgetting last night's incidents, he changed into some fresh clothes, and on his way out, he saw a note.

"_Can you help me with some stuff at the back of the house? Please. Jo"_ there was a happy face nest to her name, he thought about it for a moment, and decided to go, if there was some kind of catch he would just leave, and if she really needed help he would help her as simple as that. He climbed down stairs and exited through the kitchen's door, his mouth dropped to the ground at the sight.

He found his baby, his Impala, parked behind the house, but also found Jo, wearing the sexiest bikini he'd ever seen washing it, her bikini was brown and tiny, leaving nothing to the imagination; she was all wet, she was leaning into the hood of the car her back to him, he saw her nice long legs and her beautiful firm ass, he couldn't stop staring at her.

She turned around and saw him, looking at her, with nothing but lust and desire on his eyes, she had soap on her right boob and on her well shaped abdomen, he just couldn't move, his brain screamed to get the hell out of there but his legs just wouldn't budge, she advanced towards him and he could fell his erection under his pants, she grabbed his hands and leaded them through her body, first her boobs, they were soft and firm, her nipples were hard, she brought his left hand to her face and sexily sucked his finger, then she leaded him down, touching her waist, buttcheecks, thighs, then moved his left hand back to her breast and the right inside her panties. Dean was enjoying every part of her body, she let go of his right hand, which was now moving on his own, playing and tracing circles, to which she could only moan in pleasure, she unzipped his pants and reached into them, she gave him a grin as she wrapped her hand around his hard on and started to gently pull up and down, a small groan escaped Dean's throat.

- I knew you'd love my little surprise - She whispered into his ear

Dean was able to regain control of himself and pushed her away, and rushed to the house zipping up his pants on the way, Jo was taken a back by the move, she almost had him, she had been so confident about her plan when she had stolen Dean's keys while cleaning the "accidentally" spilled beer, she knew Dean was on the edge, he just needed one more push.

Dean entered the bathroom, threw some water at his face and tried to control himself, Jo was killing him, she had looked so hot, in other circumstances he would have carried her to his car and made love to her without thinking it twice, but he had promised Ellen and Sammy he would behave and dammed it he could, he took a deep breath and focused.

Jo gave him a five minute heads up then she entered the house, Jo climbed up the stairs and saw the bathroom door closed but not locked, in his haste Dean had forgotten, she took her bikini off and entered the bathroom, Dean just look at her in disbelief, she closed the door and rushed towards him, before he could move, she caught his lips in a kiss.

"_Oh screw it, I tried"_ he thought, he kissed her back, then he kissed her chin, her neck and moving to her boobs he gently bite her nipple, as she grabbed his back and kissed his neck, he returned to her mouth and lifted her grabbing her ass and thighs, he was so hard now.

- I need to be inside you – he whispered into her ear

- I need you to make me scream - she replied

With that said he slipped inside of her, she arched her back in pleasure, his strokes hard and slow, she could fell his strong muscles carrying her, he continued kissing her body, his trusts became faster and their breathing increased.

- Harder – she managed to scream

Dean continued his movements, Jo feeling her muscles tightening as she reached her orgasm, then with a final trust Dean came inside her, they screamed each other name in ecstasy and they fell exhausted on the floor gasping for air, Jo rested her head on his shoulder smiling.

- If I'd go to hell right now, I'll be going grinning – Dean said and kissed her on the lips.

Lisa had seen from the window, and had known she had lost when her cousin masturbated Dean she was kind of disappointed usually guys fell for her in no time, and now she wasn't going to get any, then she remembered; there was another Winchester in the house.

Sam had packed his bag, and was waiting for his brother to tell him it was time to go when he heard Jo's and Dean's scream, _"wow I totally didn't expect that"_ he thought sarcastically, he knew his brother would brake sooner or later, he was going to reach his computer when Lisa entered his room, she was wearing a bathrobe which she untied and dropped to the floor, Sam froze in place, she was gorgeous long legs, big breast, messy long hair, she got close to him and pushed him on the bed, and started unbuttoning his shirt, he tried to back away.

- I don't think this is a good idea – Sam said while shoving her away

- Really I think it's a pretty good one – she replied and approached him again

- Please, Lisa, what do you think your aunt'll do if she find's out? –

- She doesn't have to find out, what, Dean can have some fun but you can't? – she challenged

- No but… - he begun

Look obviously I'm craving for you and for what I fell in your pants, you want me too, so let just cut the crap ok? – she said and kissed him

As if it were magic his hands started to explore her body, she started unbuttoning his pants, she stood up and pulled them off together with his underwear, she climbed on top of him and let him inside, supporting herself on his shoulders, she begun to move her hips very slowly, Sam massaged her breast and her legs, her moves were so slow it was driving him nuts, she gave him a little grin and Sam rolled her over so he was on top now, he started to pump his hips faster, she moaned but was able to push him away hard, Sam was startled by the move, then she turned around and stood in all fours, Sam understood the move and holding her hips he penetrated her, a scream of satisfaction escaped her lips, as he caressed her back, he continued to move back and forth, he couldn't take it much longer, she straightened up and Sam kissed her neck, holding her he whispered.

- I'm coming –

- Mmme..ee too.. – she moaned

Sam's movements were faster, finally she hold onto him and screamed as she reached her climax, they fell on the bed taking shallow breaths as their heartbeats returned to a normal peace.

Ellen had gotten home early, she was impressed she had finished her chores so early, perhaps too early, as she had been home to hear all the rumble and the screaming on the second floor, she immediately knew the boys had given into the girls, she went to the bar, grabbed her shotgun, returned to the house and waited.

Dean left Jo in the bathroom and went to his room and grabbed his bag, as much as he had enjoyed their time together, it was just a matter of time before Ellen found out and well… he didn't need to remember the consequences, he heard the scream coming from Sammy's room, he stepped in the hallway and saw Lisa coming out of his brother's bedroom in a bathrobe and with a big smile on her face, Dean went into Sammy's room and found him in his boxers laying on the bed and the biggest smile Dean had ever seen on his brother's face.

- What do you think Ellen's gonna do when she sees you with smiling like that? –

- Mmm? Yeah Dean who do you think Ellen's gonna be angrier at me who slept with her "easy going" nice, or you who just banged her daughter in the bathroom?-

- Crap! – Dean muter- More reason to get the hell out of here, today – he said throwing Sam's bag at him

- Fine just let me get dressed –

Dean walked out, Jo was coming out of the bathroom with a tiny towel wrapped around her which hardly cover any of her delicious body, leaning against him she kissed him.

- Up for another ride? – she asked biting her lower lip, taking off her towel and throwing it at him

- I would love to – he stopped to look at her – I really do but Sam and I are leaving – he said as Sam stepped into view.

Sam turned around and rolled his eyes at the scene.

- Sorry to hear that – Jo said and returned to her room

Dean gave his brother an innocent smile and they went downstairs, they were crossing the living room, Dean still holding Jo's towel when they heard the indistinguishable sound of the cracked of a shotgun, they froze and slowly turned around. Ellen was standing in front of them gun in hands.

Ellen had pretty much expected this outcome of events, so she wasn't angry at all, she had known the Winchesters would give into the girls sooner or later, but she was enjoying scaring the crap out of them, the looks on their faces were priceless, but before she could tell them it was just a joke, Dean threw the towel he was holding to her face.

- Run! – he screamed

They rush to the door, then ran as fast as they could, got to the Impala and drove.

- Maybe we should avoid the roadhouse for a while – Dean suggested

- Yeah good idea – Sam replied

And they kept driving both smiling .


End file.
